Thrill
by stoic-idle
Summary: It's the thrill of the run that has Laxus chasing her - It was clear to him, she was 'his' mate. No matter where she went, Laxus will always find her. Laxus/Wendy. Mature Content. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I GOT ASKED TO PUT THIS STORY BACK UP LOL. I PULLED IT DOWN SO I COULD WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO WITH IT. NOW THAT I HAVE THOSE CHAPTERS ON STANDBY, I FELT CONFIDENT IN POSTING THIS UP AGAIN. **

**ALSO: IF YOUR INTO NARUTO, I'VE GOT A SASUKE/HINATA FIC THAT'S JUST WAITING TO BE READ. I'M DOING THE SEQUEL AS WE SPEAK, SO DON'T BE SHY, HAVE A LOOK. **

R&R PLEASE

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter One

Indulged

It's the thrill of the run that has Laxus chasing her - It was clear to him, she was 'his' mate. No matter where she went, Laxus will always find her. He didn't understand it at first, nor did he want too or care. His eyes scanned her every move, despite being inside the well protected building of Fairy Tail. Their were dangers around her. That included a particular male who stood out and was now almost equal age with her. That time skip had done a number on all of them, including the brat who was getting friendly with _her_.

"Arigatou, Romeo-kun." She said, blushing at the young man.

He clenched his fists angrilly. With that punk she was all friendly and shit, no in fact, with all the males around in the guild she was friendly, all except with him. When she ever so rarely glanced in his direction, she would cower and walk in the opposite direction of him. Remembering it caused a vein in his fist to show.

"Ano, Wendy?." 18 year old Romeo said shyly.

19 year old Wendy blushed and urged him to continue with a nod, Romeo inhaled sharply, "I was wondering, would you..-"

The guild shook fiercely and angrilly under the pressure of his lightning. He'd had enough with the small confrontation he was watching from his perch above them. Luckily Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Gajeel weren't around, things would've been more hectic and would've stirred his anger more if they'd interfered.

"Laxus, what's wrong?." Mira politely asked, he could sense the hesitation in her voice even though she was smiling calmly at him.

In a flash of lightning he was gone, only to reappear before the young teenaged girl. Wendy turned on her heel sharply, she could tell from his scent that he had the urge to kill. She readied herself for an attack. He was glaring at her and Wendy had to stop the shiver that ran throughout her entire being. Yes, she wouldn't lie and she was sure her scent and body language proved it, she was afraid of him. The Lightning Mage, Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus growled, "You should fear me." He hissed, taking a step toward her.

Wendy slid her right foot back, her stance unmoving, "I know and I do." She replied with her nose pointing up.

Romeo came to stand beside her, his magic fuelled and ready to go, "I won't leave your side, Wendy." He stated seriously.

Laxus seemed to grow more agitated the more she watched him. Laxus drove forward, taking her off guard completely as she didn't even realise when he'd moved. He took down Romeo in that instance and grabbed her arm in an ironlike grip. Wendy winced and sucked in the air around her.

**"Tenryū no Hōkō****."**

Laxus smirked and with his lightning transported the both of them outside. Wendy gasped as he tossed her over his shoulder carelessly.

"L-let me go." She demanded, "Laxus, let go."

In another flash of lightning, they were gone. Wendy opened her eyes after not realizing she'd closed them and gasped when her back connected with something soft.

_'A bed?.' _She thought confused. She looked to the cause of all the drama and stiffened. Laxus had his eyes on her, even as he removed his large jacket, even as he tore the tight top off that he was wearing. Wendy felt her fear escalate to a whole new level, she started moving back on the bed instinctviely, her eyes never leaving his. The sheer amount of muscle he had, compared to her small build had Wendy's lips tremble, he had the scars of a true dragon slayer in comparison to the small ones she had, and the difference in strength and size made her eyes water. To top it off was that scent, it was a heavily masculine scent that confirmed what his true intention was.

"Stop..." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face as her back hit the headboard of his large bed. "...you're scaring me."

He wanted her. And it scared her. A man she didn't know, let alone talk to, wanted to do this with her. Laxus felt himself falter at the sight of her tears. He'd never witnessed her tears, ever. All he ever saw was a smile on her face, joy in her eyes, laughter in the air. He pressed further and allowed his knee to sink to the bed, causing it to flatten under his weight. He went for his belt and tossed it to the floor easily.

Wendy's eyes widened, "NO!." She screamed, holding her hands up with closed eyes, **"Tenryū no Yokugeki****." **

Laxus' body ignited in a protective shield of lightning. With a swipe of his hands he broke through her attack and growled. "Enough of that." He ordered.

"ROMEO-KUN!." She screamed in vain, she tried to slide off the bed but Laxus caught her ankle and threw her onto her back. "ROMEO-KUN!." Laxus' weight lowered above her, he pinned her small wrists above her head and nestled himself between her legs. "ROMEO..mmpf.."

Laxus slammed his lips against hers in anger. That's the last name he wanted to hear while he was in her presence. Laxus jerked his head back slightly. Wendy bit him. He licked at his lower lip slowly, tasting his own blood for the first time in a month and glared down at her. Wendy must've looked like one hell of a sight, but she didn't care. He was going to rape her, a man who everyone said could be trusted.

_'Trust.' _The word rang loud in her head.

"THEY ALL LIED!." She screamed in his face, "THEY SAID YOU COULD BE TRUSTED!."

Laxus tightened his hold on her and dove for her neck, he licked her with earnest and Wendy shuddered, "NO! STOP! I SAID STOP!." She cried out knowing her struggling was of no use.

"Why?." He whispered, his eyes were covered by his hair.

Wendy hiccuped and managed to free her right hand. She slapped Laxus hard against the cheek many times before he caught her wrist again. "Am I disgusting to look at?." He tore at her singlet, in the process shredding her bra. Wendy started crying harder, moreso as Laxus' hand slid between the valley of her small breasts and to the belt which secured her skirt. Laxus ripped it in one go.

"That boy is weak." He murmured, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Wendy grit her teeth together and ignored this new sensation, "Please..." She pleaded.

"I could take you to new levels." He said, giving attention too her other nipple before his tongue strolled further down. "I could protect you." He had a secure lock on both Wendy's wrist with just one of his large hands. Wendy tried to shift, but that only made it easier for Laxus who got to the destination he was seeking. "I could be yours..." He glanced up at her, she was still crying and her determination to break free was still evident, but he changed all that with one swift movement.

Wendy's eyes widened and Laxus caught this look. Her thighs had automatically locked around his head and no matter how hard she tried to manouver away from his invading tongue, the more he licked.

A blush formed on her cheeks, "N-no..." She whimpered, breathlessly, unsure why her body was giving out on her, "...don't, please."

Laxus lapped hungrily, like a starved man and ignored her pleas for him to stop. Her moans for him to stop were turning slowly into moans of a pleasure, his experience with women told him that much. He slowly released her hands and placed them on his head. Wendy didn't know what to do, her body was on fire and melting. All she could feel was the heat between her legs and the silky locks of his hair which she had tangled with her fingers. Laxus cupped her small waist in his hands and brought her that much closer to his mouth. His hands then skillfully moved to her ass where he held her. Wendy arched from the wave of pleasure that crashed down on her and cried out.

"Mmm.." Laxus grunted as he continued his assault on the sensitive girl writhing against his mouth.

"L-laxus..." She groaned, tossing her head back as far as it would go. Her body shook yet again, the pleasure evident on her open mouth. Laxus slowly lowered her hips to the bed and stood.

0-0

0-0

0-0

* * *

"..."

Wendy fell to a knee panting. _'W-what's going on?.' _She asked herself. She placed a hand on her head, flushed.

"Wendy! Are you ok?." Carla asked. The guild had gone quiet and was slowly observing her.

A lightning flash blinded everyone in the guild and in it stood Laxus Dreyar. Wendy fell onto her rear at the sight of him.

Laxus in turn raised a confused brow. "Something on my face?." He asked, somewhat annoyed yet amused.

Wendy didn't recollect what happened next. But she found out the next day that she fainted upon seeing Laxus back from a mission.

* * *

0-0

0-0

0-0

"Wendy! Wendy are you ok?."

Wendy stirred in her sleep. She could hear familiar voices, worried voices. She blinked her eyes open and sat up with the help of Gajeel. She smiled weakly at the larger man beside her and sighed.

"Gomen, everyone." She whispered.

Lucy grabbed her hands, "Are you ok?." She asked, concerned. Behind her Cana looked just as worried.

Wendy nodded, "Hai, I'm sorry I worried you." She replied.

"What happened? Carla checked your vitals and said everything was fine." Lucy explained.

"I..." Memories of what she'd seen flooded her mind and she shook her head to rid of those thoughts, "I don't know.." She lied.

"Laxus must've done something." Natsu said, they could see the fire surging to life around him.

Lucy sighed, "Laxus made a vow never to hurt anyone in the guild again, remember?."

Natsu scratched the back of his head and calmed, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said with a chuckle.

The door to Wendy's room suddenly slammed opened and all eyes went to the person entering. Wendy blushed and turned her head away. She didn't dare look at him, not after what she'd just been through. Whatever had happened to her, made sure to leave some permanent scarring on her innocent mind.

"You ok, brat?." The lightning mage asked.

Wendy nodded her head, "Hai." She still hadn't looked at him.

Laxus frowned and walked over to the free side of her bed, he moved to place a hand on her forehead but Wendy batted it away. Everyone in the room looked at her shocked, unsure and wondering why she reacted like that.

"G-gomen." She stuttered.

Laxus was not the type to show public affection, nor gestures of any kind. So it took her completely off guard to have him stroll abruptly into her room to visit her and to show comfort and care. This wasn't the Laxus she grew up to know. Maybe this was one of those weird visions she'd seen.

Laxus reached for her again.

His body suddenly stiffened.

0-0

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

0-0

"Laxus-kun." She moaned, throwing her head back as he moved with slow and deliberate movements.

Laxus clenched his teeth and thrusted again. He loved the look of her, the slight tint of red on her cheeks, to her ruffled hair splayed out on his pillow and to her cherry red lips that took bruises from his hot kisses. He tangled her hair in his hand and yanked her head up for another possessive kiss. Wendy moaned and scratched at his large back with renewed vigor.

Laxus growled and tore away from her lips, "Your _mine_." He said, using his right hand to raise her thigh over his shoulder.

Below him Wendy whimpered as he managed to delve deeper, sending her too new heights of pleasure, "L-laxus..."

The lightning mage placed her other leg on his shoulder and changed to a more teasing pace. He pulled his hips away slowly, edging out so that she could only feel the tip of him, before he lunged in hard and fast, earning him a loud shriek of pleasure from her.

"Say. My. Name." He demanded, his teeth clenching that much more.

"Laxus..." She moaned. Her eyes were glazed with so much lust and passion.

Laxus picked up his slow and tedious pace, "Again."

"Laxus."

Laxus concentrated on his lightning, urging it to pulse and vibrate in time with his thrusts. Wendy started crying out loudly, the vibrations between her thighs mixed with his lightning movements sent her over the edge. She screamed his name, bucking continuously as the first wave of pleasure washed through her. Laxus followed soon after, drunk on her scent and person. He was addicted too her, and with his new addiction he would surely make sure all men knew she was _his_.

"Wendy." He whispered, taking in her erotic features.

He wasn't done yet.

He hoistered her up into his arms and turned her over roughly. Wendy landed on her hands and knees with surprise, which was quickly replace with a low groan as he tormented her from behind. Laxus threw his head back and gripped her hips roughly.

"Mine." He whispered again, he began thrusting into her with relentless abandon.

He would mark her, claim her as his own. He would ensure her safety, make sure that no harm came to her. He would make continuous love too her. He would take her too new heights, show her many things no other man would ever have permission too do. She would become his women.

"L-laxus..." She stuttered again.

He just couldn't get enough of this girl. He pulled out fast, stunning her yet again as he flipped her onto her back and dived into taste her. Her hands twisted into his silky locks and she writhed. Laxus loved the taste of her, everything about her. He looked up at her and inwardly smirked at all the many facials and expressions she had to show. Expressions only he'd be allowed to see.

"Please..." She begged, locking eyes with the man between her thighs.

0-0

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

0-0

Laxus tore his hand away from her forehead, dazed, confused, but mostly shocked. The others in the room were speechless. They wanted to know what was going on? Why did Laxus react that way?

"What the fuck.." He growled, looking at the helpless girl, who in turn had fallen off the bed and luckily into Natsu's arms.

Laxus felt anger boil inside of him. He didn't know if his anger was the result of what he'd just seen, or if it was because of Natsu holding Wendy. He glared at the fire mage angrilly, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. Young Wendy snuggled herself into Natsu's chest, and cried.

_'What's going on?.' _She thought.

* * *

**A/N: HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, AGAIN. HOPE IT'S TO YOUR LIKING. I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY EVERY SECOND DAY, OR IF I'M NOT TO BUSY I'LL EVEN UPDATE EVERY DAY. HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO! HELLO! THOUGHT I'D UPDATE BECAUSE I'M HELLA BORED AND I'M STUCK AT WORK HEHE. I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER COMPLETELY BECAUSE I WAS GOING TOO FAST WITH IT. HOPE IT'S TO YOUR LIKING.**

**R&R -R&R**

**Legend**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu"**

(SFX - Sound Effects)

* * *

Chapter Two

Taking

Wendy shivered and it wasn't from the brisk cold night air. No. It was because of the man holding her against the cold stone behind her, that made her shiver. She was helpless as he lay waste to her clothes, shredding each piece more hurriedly then the first item. Laxus stood back from his assault and growled at her beauty.

"Wendy." He purred in a low, almost possessive voice.

Wendy bit her lip, "Please." She whimpered.

Laxus picked her up from under her arms and seated her on the stone behind her. "Don't move a muscle." He ordered.

He spread her thighs and licked his lips, "Not. A. Muscle." He said.

Wendy arched as he took her hungrily into his mouth. How could she not move when he was skillfully lapping at her like a starved man. She proped her left arm behind her to steady her balance, and with her right hand she placed on top of his head. Despite his very own order, Laxus didn't care to notice that she was now moving with his tongue. He was just so eager to hear her whimpering and moans as he pleased her that he couldn't hold back. He brought his body against the stone, somewhat relieved at how cold it was to his burning need.

"L-laxus.." Wendy moaned, arching her back. "L-laxus...oh."

Laxus wrapped her legs around his head and growled when he felt her tense above him. He didn't stop. He enjoyed how she twitched and squirmed as she tried to free herself from her mouth.

Panting, Wendy clenched her eyes shut and cried out from yet another quick and hard orgasm. "...Stop...Laxus.." She groaned. Her body was convulsing and shaking from that undeterred tongue.

Laxus stopped only to say, "Scream."

Wendy's head flew back as he took her into his mouth again, "LAXUS!." She screamed.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

"WENDY! WENDY! WAKE UP!." A worried Natsu screamed.

Wendy's eyes shot open and her body followed as she shot straight up from the bed panting, "...S-stop..." She whimpered.

Natsu frowned, "I didn't do anything." He said in his defense. _'Something is definately off here.' _He thought.

A choked sob escaped Wendy as she finally took in her surroundings. She was in one of the guild's spare rooms and this time, instead of finding everyone in the guild standing over her, it was Natsu she woke up too. Wendy suddenly remembered it all now, she'd fainted not long ago because of..

Wendy shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Gomen, Natsu." She whispered.

Natsu edged closer to the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. He seemed awkward with the movement, but he was glad she didn't catch on. "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything." He said with a cheesy smile.

Natsu then reached out with a hand and brushed a few of her tears away, "You were mumbling in your sleep."

Wendy grasped his hand, "Sorry if I scared you."

"You? Scare the great Natsu...?." He said, feigning shock, "..Puh-lease."

Wendy giggled and released his hand, "I'm glad I can always count on you, Natsu." She said.

Flames started bursting around Natsu whilst he held his arms up, "Muhahahaha.." He laughed comically, "..If we were ever on a sinking ship and there was only one life vest...I would miss you so much."

Wendy started laughing, "..Baka.." She said jokingly.

Natsu calmed upon hearing her laughter, "There she is." He stated, looking down at her warmly. "That's the Wendy Marvell I'm used too."

Wendy smiled, "Here she is."

Natsu ripped the blanket off of her, "Comeon." He said excitedly, "Everyone is waiting to see you." He said, holding his hand out to her.

Wendy took the offer.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

He downed his drink in one go. "We need to talk, now." Laxus muttered angrilly.

Makarov frowned, "If this is about your promotion, then forget it. I intend to stick around alot longer until..-"

Laxus slammed his empty pint down, "Jiji." He said seriously.

His oldman sighed with resignation, "What is it?." He asked.

(SFX - Creaking of Stairs)

Laxus froze. He could smell something. Something terribly delcious. It was temptation. It was desire. It was need. Laxus scanned the guild for the source and continued to sniff the air until his eyes landed on the stairs. He clenched his fists tightly as the person with said scent descended the stairs. The guild had stopped their activities momentarily to welcome her back.

Makarov followed Laxus' eyes and frowned, "Don't look at her like that." He scolded, "You look like you're about to eat her."

Laxus ignored his grandfather and continued to stare at her.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

"L-laxus..."

He pumped furiously inside of her. He was so lost in the throw of it all. The beauty beneath him cried out as she was forced to endure another orgasm. He felt her tighten on his length and growled loud enough to scare away any creatures lurking nearby. If Wendy had claws, she'd claw at the stone she was trying to use to stabilize herself. Laxus felt and knew of her frustration and smirked.

"Want something to hold?." He whispered, chuckling slightly as she craned her neck to look back and frowned.

Wendy yelped when Laxus pulled out of her, "What are you...ohh."

Laxus pushed her onto her knees and entered her from behind yet again. Only this time, he made sure her knees were closely touching. He then pushed her head down gently on the grass. "Hold on." He said.

Amusement graced his features as she did her best to grab tight to the long grass.

A burst of lightning came to life around him and Wendy bucked suddenly at the vibrations. Laxus took hold of her hips tightly and thrusted in and out of her wildly.

"My...Wendy..." He said between clenched teeth. "...Mine..."

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

Laxus stumbled from the seat he was sitting on and felt all eyes land on him. He rubbed at the sweat that had formed on his head and growled. That was the second time he'd seen something like that. Laxus heard a scuffle in the corner of the guild and suddenly felt his throat go dry. Wendy was being hugged from behind by Macao's brat, Romeo. Laxus straightened himself awkwardly then as best as he could, strode toward the two teenagers.

"Laxus?." Makarov called, narrowing his eyes as his grandson ignored him.

Wendy tore herself from Romeo's arms and slid to a halt, **"Metsuu Ryu Ougi." **She said, straightening her arms out. The air sudednly rushed in like a hurricane and surrounded her.

"What the...WENDY!." Natsu shouted.

"What's she doing?." A half-naked Gray wondered.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!." Lucy screamed. Lucy then took cover with the rest of the guild. "Quickly, hide." She warned outloud.

Laxus paused midstep, "What the hell are you trying to...-"

Wendy narrowed her eyes, **"Shouha Tenkuusen."**

Laxus growled. With a swipe of his hand, his lightning came to life and shattered the air surrounding the two. "Enough." He warned.

Wendy ignored him and began sucking in the air like a vacuum. Laxus stomped his feet angrilly on the ground and in a burst of lightning got to her before she could perform her next attack. He grabbed her firmly around the waist and covered her mouth with his large hand. "I said that's enough."

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

Wendy buckled beneath him and sighed from fatigue. Laxus emptied himself completely inside of her, before gently removing himself. Laxus took note of their time and smirked inwardly to himself when he noticed the sun beginning to rise. He gazed down at Wendy proudly and inwardly acknowledged her. Not many women could keep up with his stamina but Wendy did. What a fine mate she had become for him.

"Wendy." He murmured.

Wendy rolled over onto her back and gazed up into his handsome face, "H-hai." She murmured tiredlessly.

The sun came over the bank at that exact moment and Laxus felt himself at a loss for words for the first time in his life. _'Fuck.' _He thought.

Wendy sensed his discomfort and blinked her eyes confusedly, "What's wrong?." She wondered.

Laxus ignored her and instead, positioned himself to lean into her. Wendy's mind began telling her body to prepare again, but thoughts of sex went out the window. Laxus was...simply licking her, almost as if she were wounded. She giggled when his tongue and lips grazed over her ribs. But that giggling stopped when she noticed the aggravated look on Laxus' face.

"I couldn't hold back." He said, moving back to look at her.

Wendy followed his gaze and gasped. She had bruises running along her breasts, stomach, hips and thighs. Her hips seemed the most bruised and if she didn't know any better, those markings looked like imprints of his hands. Wendy shivered, she didn't dare imagine what her neck and shoulders looked like.

"I'm fine." She tried to assure him.

Laxus reached for her and pulled her up slowly. Midway Wendy yelped. "Ouch..." She whispered, clenching her thighs together. Her whole body seemed to ache all of a sudden.

Sparks of lightning began to stir around Laxus. "Shit." He muttered.

Wendy smiled weakly, "It's ok." She said, reaching up to cup his cheek, "I'm fine."

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

Laxus and Wendy fell.

"WENDY!." The guild roared. "LAXUS?."

Instinctively, Laxus had wrapped his arms around Wendy so that she could use him as a shield. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stick up at how close she was too him. And that scent. That mouth watering scent of hers was beginning to stir something inside of him. Wendy raised her head and froze. There noses were almost touching.

"Are you ok, brat?." He asked her; he forced himself to stay composed.

Wendy tried to get away from Laxus but his arms tightened, "Let go." She demanded shakily.

"I asked you a question." He snapped back. His nose was twitching. She was so close.

"Laxus! Wendy!." Makarov cut in calmly, "Come with me, _now_."

Laxus sighed and released her. Wendy was beside Makarov in the blink of an eye, while Laxus took his time to sit up and rest his elbow on his raised knee. Natsu, ever so slowly, knelt down beside him.

"You can smell it too, eh?." Natsu whispered.

Laxus tensed and glared suspiciously at him, "Smell what?." He ground out, pretending not to know.

Natsu straightened up, "Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: IT'S SHORT I KNOW. SORRY. COFFEE AND SNICKERS ISN'T HELPING ME. HOPE YOU LIKED (MOONLIGHTCLOCK) :-) ONLY WRITING THIS CAUSE YOU ASKED HEHE. LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEW. ALSO, IF THIS ISN'T MAKING SENSE DO TELL, I DON'T REALLY READ OVER A CHAPTER ONCE I'VE WRITTEN IT. BAD HABIT. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: LATE ONE! VERY LATE ONE! SORRY, I'VE BEEN CONCENTRATING ON MY SASU/HINA FIC. HERE YOU GO! NEW CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! AND BIG THANKS TO THE AWESOME PERSON WHO KEPT PUSHING ME TO UPDATE HEHE.**

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

(SFX - Sound Effects)

* * *

_Previously..._

_Laxus sighed and released her. Wendy was beside Makarov in the blink of an eye, while Laxus took his time to sit up and rest his elbow on his raised knee. Natsu, ever so slowly, knelt down beside him._

_"You can smell it too, eh?." Natsu whispered._

_Laxus tensed and glared suspiciously at him, "Smell what?." He ground out, pretending not to know._

_Natsu straightened up, "Nothing."_

* * *

Chapter Three

Opportunity

Makarov stiffened, "So...y-you both.."

Wendy with a blush nodded, while Laxus looked anywhere but at his grandfather. Wendy dared to look at the master and caught him as he began to fall. She could see the spirit leaving his body due to the shock of their given news. She sighed inwardly and began waving her hand in front of his face. Hopefully fanning him would relieve alittle bit of the shock.

"Don't worry about it." Laxus said, "He'll snap out of it sooner or later."

Wendy frowned, "Master! Please wake up." She said shaking him, "Please, I need you more now than ever."

Laxus narrowed his eyes down at her, "What's that suppose to mean?." He said.

"I'm in a predicament that I don't wish to be in." She said, looking up at him finally, "I don't like or want any of this."

"And you think I do?." He snapped back.

"That's enough." Makarov said. He'd heard his children arguing and thought it best to cut in at that precise moment. He sat up in Wendy's arms and placed a hand on her forehead. "I'll see if Pōryushika can come up with something." He assured her with a smile.

Wendy nodded her head thankfully and hugged him, "Arigatou, master." She whispered. "The sooner the better."

Somewhere inside, most shockingly to him, Laxus felt something shift inside of him. That last statement she'd openly said had had some effect on him. No sooner had that feeling come, it had vanished and Laxus stared at the reason why. There was nothing spontaneous about the girl, so why of all the women in the guild did it have to be her?

"Laxus?." Makarov called. "Oi, Laxus. Are you listening to me?."

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

"Come!." He demanded of her.

Wendy shook her head stubbornly, "No." She hissed.

Laxus towered over her that much more and growled. They were inside the guild with of course the obvious spectators watching and waiting to see what would happen next. He pressed her firmly against the guild's job board and forced her chin up.

"Wendy." He warned low.

Unlike the others in the guild, Wendy could detect the eagerness and possessiveness in his voice. Her stomach sunk as the feeling of arousal overwhelmed her. Laxus could sense the hostility leaving her slowly. That hostility he sensed was changing to one of need. He licked his lips and tossed her over his shoulder roughly. Wendy 'eeped' and pounded on his back angrilly.

"Put me down!." She demanded.

In a flash of lightning, he'd teleported them somewhere far and secluded. He tossed Wendy onto her back and followed her to the ground. Wendy turned her head to the side to cough but was forced to swallow her cough as Laxus kissed her hard. She whimpered beneath him and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Laxus grinded against her and sighed, "My Wendy." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against her throat.

Wendy closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, "Laxus." She whispered seductively. "I want you, now."

Laxus didn't need to be told twice. He tore her shirt apart and took a nipple into his mouth. Wendy arched into him and threaded her fingers in his blonde spikes. She whined as he teased her. "Please..please Laxus." She begged.

The male above her growled and unbuckled his pants hurriedly. Wendy reached for her panties beneath her skirt but Laxus batted her hand away gently. She gazed up at him lustfully and Laxus smirked at how glazed over her eyes looked. He pushed her panties to the side slowly, making sure to maintain eye contact as he slowly rubbed himself at her entrance. Wendy bucked her hips to take him in, but he pulled back.

Wendy was almost on the verge of tears, "Laxus..."

Laxus clenched his teeth and pushed into her, hard. Wendy let out a cry as he entered her completely. He was always so hard and fulfilling whenever he did that to her. Laxus wasted no time. He wanted to take things slow with her, but the animal in him begged him to devour. And devour he did.

Wendy scraped at his back as he moved with fast and quick thrusts.

"F-faster.." She moaned breathlessly.

Laxus happily obliged and thrusted into her like the wild animal Wendy thought him to be. Laxus grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back so he could attack her throat. Wendy, lost in her throes of pleasure panted even more as she grew near to her first orgasm. She let out a strangled cry as that orgasm hit her hard along with the pleasure of Laxus' teeth digging into her neck. She fell limp below him and Laxus stilled. He was throbbing inside of her.

Laxus took her lips hungrily, "Satisfied?." He murmured with aknowing smirk.

Wendy bit his bottom lip and shook her head, "More." She whispered.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

Laxus fell to a knee and growled.

He was hard.

"Fuck." He muttered.

Makarov smacked his grandson across the back of his head, "Leave." He ordered.

Laxus looked up at him bewildered, "What?."

Taking in his surroundings more clearly now, Laxus noticed Makarov was standing protectively in front of Wendy. Laxus narrowed his eyes on the young woman who seemed close to tears. The sight made the buldge in Laxus' pants strain. For some reason he wanted to be the reason why she was crying. He wanted to see that expression she hid so well behind his grandfather.

"LAXUS!." Makarov roared, "I SAID LEAVE!."

Behind him Wendy flinched.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

"Wendy?."

Wendy tensed, then relaxed when she recognised his scent. The smell of fire always seemed to calm her uneasiness. She turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer and smiled. Natsu however wasn't smiling. He seemed to be inspecting her.

"What happened?." He asked her. He took a step forward, bringing himself that much closer into her personal space.

Wendy placed a hand on her forehead, she was hot. "A-ano, it's nothing Natsu-san." She lied. Natsu could probably tell she was lying, but she couldn't help it. She felt herself burning up, not with fever, but with the need for something, someone. She couldn't find Laxus and it was driving her insane. By the time Wendy noticed, Natsu was face to face with her. He had his forehead against hers.

"N-natsu-san?." She murured shocked.

Natsu smiled, "You smell nice." He whispered.

Wendy blushed, he was a dragon slayer afterall. So of course he'd be able to smell her.

(SFX - Senses)

"Wendy."

Wendy froze.

He'd never spoken her name in that tone before.

Natsu was thrown into a tree roughly, followed by an intensely large amount of lightning hitting him.

Wendy could feel the fury radiating off of him. She swallowed and without another thought, bolted towards the guild. Right now, if she lingered around Natsu, Laxus might possibly kill him and if she made it to the guild, she'd at least have some immunity from _his_ wrath. Laxus growled and gave Natsu one last look before following after her.

He was furious.

Excited.

It's the thrill of the run that has Laxus chasing her - It was clear to him, she was 'his' mate. No matter where she went, Laxus will always find her. Laxus knew he could easily teleport and grab her, but he wanted to prolong this cat and mouse game for as long as he could. She had almost made it to the guild, when she felt him grab her from behind.

"Why did you let him touch you?." He hissed angrilly.

His breath was ragged against her throat, "He...I didn't." She said.

Despite his touch and hold on her being gentle, Wendy could almost taste the bitter pleasure of him even though they weren't skin on skin. Laxus licked her neck slightly, earning a small gasp from her. The scent that had drawn him to her in the first place intensified. Laxus picked her up by the waist and as expected she wrapped her legs around his waist. Laxus summoned a mass of lightning and teleported.

"Ooh..." Wendy moaned.

He'd penetrated her as they moved to their new location. Wendy threw her head back as he took her roughly against the wall.

"Don't ever..." He said between clenched teeth, he thrusted so hard that Wendy whimpered by the force he used on her hip bones. "...let another touch you."

Laxus pinned her wrists above her head and claimed her lips. When he knew she couldn't take anymore of his bruising kisses, he halted all movements just to see her face, "Do you hear me?." He asked her.

Wendy's bottom lip trembled as she nodded her head weakly. This man excited her. He brought out so many strange and new emotions in her that she couldn't help but want him more. Wendy, boldly moved her head forward and licked his bottom lip. Something she loved doing as her way to show her dominance over him.

"Dammit." Laxus muttered, "I won't give you up, ever."

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

She was falling.

Laxus was too fast for even Makarov to keep track of.

Laxus caught her easily and stared into her panting face. She had a tint of a blush on her cheeks and her mouth quivered as she struggled to come back to reality. When Wendy finally realised her surroundings, she started blinking confusedly until she recognised the person holding her. She shoved Laxus away suddenly and fell onto her rear.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!." She screamed bewildered. Her tears were streaming down her face.

Laxus froze.

He could smell her fear.

Makarov came between them. "Wendy, you will accompany me to Pōryushika." He said calmly, he then looked over at Laxus. "You on the other hand, are to stay far away from Wendy, am I understood?."

Laxus spat on the ground then turned to leave, "Whatever, just get the damn fix we need so I can get on with my own shit." He snapped. "I have real women to tend too."

Wendy bit her tongue at that last remark and with the help of Makarov stood. Both watched as Laxus left, leaving Wendy with an empty feeling. She couldn't understand it though, and no sooner had she thought about it, did the feeling suddenly fade from her mind.

"Come Wendy." Makarov said.

Wendy wiped her eyes and followed him.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

Meanwhile...

"She's been acting strange, eh?." Happy said.

"Laxus too." Gajeel cut in.

Natsu slammed his hands on the table they were seated at, "We need to get to the bottom of this. It stinks."

"The situation.." Gajeel piped up, "..Or the recent change in her scent?."

Natsu visibly tensed. "You can smell it?." He asked.

Gajeel picked up a random bolt from the ground and ate it, "Of course I can. But I'm no dog." He stated simply.

"Dog?." Happy wondered curiously. He landed on Gajeel's shoulder.

Gajeel shooed him away then stood giving Natsu a serious look, "Either mate with Lucy or Lisanna because I warn you now.." He stated seriously, "..I won't let you touch Wendy."

Even though Gajeel didn't want to admit it, he grew fiercely protective of Wendy despite not showing it. He'd watched her grow from a crybaby to a strong and loving Dragon Slayer. And he was one of her many male role models that she looked up to.

Natsu glared at the older Dragon Slayer. "Speak for yourself."

"Levy is _my _women and I'm her _man_. So don't put me in the same league as you." Gajeel said with a snort.

Behind him someone chuckled.

"I say do whatever you want." Laxus grumbled as he stalked passed them angrilly.

Natsu rose to the challenge, much to Gajeel's dismay. Natsu could never take a hint unless he was fighting. "Ok then, since you've put it that way. I'll go see if Wendy needs a hand with anything." He said testing the lightning mage.

When Laxus didn't pause in his stride, Natsu began sniffing the air. If Laxus wasn't going to pursue her, then Natsu might. All he needed now was to catch hold of her scent. However, his nose caught a masculine scent instead, the scent of Laxus who stormed passed him yet again and left the guild almost hurriedly.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

"Wendy! Wake up!." Laxus whispered.

Wendy yawned and turned in his arms. She threw her leg over his larger one lazily and linked her fingers with his. "Goodmorning." She greeted. She had yet to open her eyes.

Laxus chuckled, "It's not morning." He said.

Wendy's eyes shot open, "Its not? How long have we..-"

"We've been asleep for the last six hours." He told her. Laxus moved their entwined hands down his solid abs. Wendy gazed up at him knowingly as he continued to take her hand further down. She licked her lips as she noticed his jaw lock at the contact of her hand. She pushed his hand aside and stroked him slowly. Laxus looked at her expectantly and Wendy wasn't the type to disappoint him. She lifted the sheet covering them and lowered herself under them.

Laxus shuddered when her lips met his stomach. "Wendy." He breathed out.

Wendy ran her tongue inside his belly button, before proceeding alittle more down. She tongued his waistline teasingly, then kissed the inside of his thighs before placing her mouth over him. Laxus gave out a long groan of pleasure.

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

(SFX - Scream)

Pōryushika held her down, "It's ok, Wendy." She said.

Wendy bolted upright in a seated position, "G-gomen." She panted.

Pōryushika frowned, "I saw everything." She stated.

Wendy's eyes widened, "S-so...you were able to see what I just saw now?."

The pink-haired women nodded, with an added look of disgust, "If you let me, I can have a cure ready in the next hour."

"An hour?." Wendy whispered, she didn't want to see another one of those visions or whatever they were.

"Trust me." Pōryushika assured, "I will make all of this go away. It's the least I can do for you since your mother wouldn't be impressed if I sit back and do nothing." She explained.

Wendy tried to smile, "Arigatou."

0-0

0-0

* * *

0-0

0-0

"Laxus?." Mirajane whispered.

Laxus grabbed her tightly and kissed her, "Just shut up and let me do this." He said.

Mira giggled, "I've never seen you like this before."

Laxus pushed her harder against the frame of the door, "It's been a while."

"This wouldn't have to do with Wendy, would it?."

He growled at the mention of her name and tore himself away from her, "I didn't come here for counselling."

Mira straightened her clothes out slightly, "You didn't come for me either."

Laxus narrowed his eyes down at her, "What are you trying to say?."

"If it's bugging you so badly, then go get a proper women to tend to your needs. If Wendy is causing you this much anguish then maybe get out of town. Take a job and bed many women if you must." She said.

Laxus followed Mira out of her house as if nothing had just transpired between them minutes ago. Mira took this opportunity to stand on her tiptoes and peck him gently on the cheek.

"Do it Laxus. Get out of town and take the time to find yourself again. Stay away for as long as you need and I guarantee you and Wendy would have moved on by then." She said.

Laxus ran a hand through his hair, "It ain't that easy." He stated. Seeing visions of him and Wendy going at it like rabbits wasn't easy at all. And even if he were to put distance between him and Wendy, he was certain those visions would follow him everywhere he went.

"Maybe you like her?." Mira suggested. It pained her to think it or say it but she had to be strong.

Laxus snorted and trailed down the steps of her home before making his way onto the footpath.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. It was too early in the game to think that this was 'like'. He barely knew the girl let alone felt any kind of attraction toward her. Laxus shoved his hands into his pockets frustrated and for the first time without lightning, allowed his feet to just take him away.

0-0

0-0

* * *

**A/N: RUSHED? SORRY IF IT IS. I'M REALLY TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THIS SOUND OK AND NOT BORDERLINE HENTAI. ANYWAYS, R&R! **


End file.
